Major Arcana
by irnan
Summary: A Supernatural tarot. - Drabblefic.


_You can't really think I own the Major Arcana!_

_AN: Inspired by Neil Gaiman's __wonderful__ story "Fifteen Painted Cards from a Vampire Tarot".__ AU for season 3, cause, you know, haven't seen it. __Insert despairing sobs here._

**

* * *

The Fool**

Azazel's first mistake was killing Mary; his second was telling John there was just one more thing he wanted before they had a deal. His third was taking Sammy to Cold Oak.

He never did understand the concept of 'love'.

**

* * *

The Magician**

You're kinda surprised Sam still takes the supplies John wants back to the hospital after you tell him what they're really for. But when John calls you, and tells you why he needs them, you don't know whether to curse yourself that you didn't stop the boy or thank the Fates for it.

**

* * *

The Priestess**

Missouri sends them on their way with fear pooling in her stomach. He is marked, the younger one, darkness trails after him, surrounds him like a cloud, and it terrifies her.

**

* * *

The Empress**

It takes months before Lenore is fully healed. Normally, her regenerative abilities would be much greater, but feeding on nothing but animals for these long years instead of the fresh human lifeblood she so craves has taken a toll even on her immortal body.

**

* * *

The Emperor**

Luthor prowls through the dark Colorado woods, chasing his prey. The night is dark and starless, and all he can see is the flash of the girl's pale jacket just ahead of him, luring him on. His mate moves by his side, as excited as he is. When they run her down at last, when he watches the pain and terror in her eyes as Kate feeds, he knows he is invincible.

**

* * *

The Pope**

"How did you know?" Father Reynolds asks, visibly shaken.

"I didn't. Hence the séance."

"But even that –"

"It's what we do, my brother and I," Sam replies, and he sounds so weary. Reynolds reaches up and blesses him.

"Go with God, my son," he says.

**

* * *

The Lovers**

In bed that night, Mary prods John into wakefulness once she's finally got her courage together.

"Mary?" he says. "What's wrong?"

"I think I'm pregnant," she tells him, and watches as his eyes light up. He pulls her even closer, if that were possible.

"Guess we'd better get married then," he says, and her warm laughter fills the room.

"Guess we had," she agrees.

**

* * *

The Chariot**

Sam reaches out to touch the decimated boot of his brother's beloved car and wonders if Dean will ever be truly OK again.

**

* * *

Strength **

This wasn't meant to happen. It wasn't supposed to want your soul, only the Colt! No. what will happen to Sammy if you can't protect him, if you never have the opportunity to tell him the truth –

Then you remember a green-eyed gaze directed at you and filled with hope and trust and love, and the memory gives you the strength to look into the burning yellow eyes of your wife's killer and say, "Deal."

**

* * *

The Hermit**

He knows what's going on, what's starting to happen. He knows a war is drawing closer with every day he hides up here in the mountains and does nothing. Sometimes Daniel Elkins carefully removes the Colt from its casing and just sits, looking at it, wondering if everything could have been prevented if he'd just given John the damn thing all those years ago.

**

* * *

Wheel of Fortune**

Decisions, decisions. Two children at once, and both so powerful! Which one to Choose… ah, the hell with it. Why not Choose them both? Go on. Be a Devil.

**

* * *

Justice**

Looking down at Jake's body, you can't help but feel a rush of satisfaction, no matter how Sam's actions worried you.

**

* * *

The Hanged Man**

Zach went to visit the bastard's grave once, for reasons he couldn't articulate and Rebecca wouldn't understand. He stood there and wished he had the power to resurrect him, to turn back time, so that he could be the one to put that bullet through his heart.

**

* * *

Death**

The last thing you saw before slipping into darkness was a pair of bright green eyes; when you emerge again, they're still there.

"Hello, love," Mom says. "You can't stay, I'm afraid. Dean's about to do something stupid, and you need to save him. Your Dad too, if you can mange that." She smiles a soft, sad smile. "Just remember how much I love you, and how proud I am of you, Sammy."

**

* * *

Temperance**

"I don't suppose you've ever heard of temperance," Sam says, exasperated.

"Dude. I can't even spell it," Dean smirks and downs another Purple Nurple.

**

* * *

The Devil**

Jo thinks black eyes are the most terrifying thing imaginable; but that's only because she's never seen yellow ones.

**

* * *

The Tower**

It's not a tower, of course. It's not even particularly tall. But the asylum always makes Kat shiver with remembered terror – until she thinks of green eyes and brown, and the weight of the shotgun in her hands.

**

* * *

The Star**

"Which is my star, then, Mommy?" you wanted to know, gazing up at them in wonder.

"That one, Dean," Mommy said, pointing. "Polaris, the North Star. And the brightest."

**

* * *

The Moon**

Since Madison died in your arms from a gunshot wound you yourself inflicted, you hate the sight of it.

**

* * *

The Sun**

"It's not a countdown, you know," Dean says the third time you join him on the hood of the Impala.

"No," you agree. "It's a comfort."

And you lean your shoulder against his as the sun rises over the tree-tops.

**

* * *

Judgement**

After the judge announces the death penalty for the two brothers, their sister had to be dragged from the courtroom, screaming and swearing vengeance on the man with green eyes.

**

* * *

The World**

You're on your knees at the crossroads, facing west. Dean's body is lying against your chest, his legs stretched out in front of you, torn and bloody where the hellhounds ripped at him. Your shoulders are shaking with sobs; or is it laughter? You can't tell anymore. The only sound you can hear is Dean's harsh, labored breathing as the light creeps over you from behind and illuminates the world laid out in front of you.

So this is what freedom looks like.


End file.
